Chat Room Beginnings
by TwinMommie
Summary: Bella is very unappreciated in her relationship with Sam. She turns to an online chat room for comfort and meets a younger man named Edward who is all too interested in giving Bella what she has been missing. One shot, OOC Edward and Bella. M for language and obviously lemons! Taste of the Forbidden 2013


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its chracters.

**BPOV**

I celebrated my 25th birthday virtually alone. I sat there in my living room waiting for Sam to arrive, but he was late again. It wasn't like I was big on birthdays, but I just didn't like being stood up. I especially didn't like that lately Sam's work seemed to be taking the driver's seat in our relationship.

Finally, my cell phone rang...53 minutes late. Well, better late than never.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I promise we'll do something special when I finish up here" were the first words I heard before I even got to say hello. Just as quickly as he spoke, he quickly said goodbye. I felt a small tinge of sadness. I have to admit, this time I am disappointed because I had gotten dressed up and was looking forward to dinner and possibly a movie. We hadn't spent a lot of time together lately and I felt somewhat disconnected from him.

I slipped out of my heels, and unzipped my dress. My mahogany colored hair spilled down my back and I tossed my barrette onto the vanity in my bedroom and went in search of something comfortable.

Once I was dressed in a comfy grey knee length t-shirt and my matching grey boy short panties, I figured I'd fire up the computer and see what was going on in the chat room I frequented about true crime tv.

I smiled when I saw a few familiar screen names, one in particular...nosh!tSherlock. I couldn't help but chuckle outloud everytime he's on, knowing we're going to have some fun conversations.

_nosh!tSherlock: happy birthday_

I smiled...he remembered, he always seemed to remember things that mattered to me.

_crimeTVjunkIe: Thanks! :)_

There were lots of people in the chat room tonight and we had a very heated discussion about several topics on the national headlines lately, and our love for Vinnie, host of court tv show. Then a private message appeared again, making me smile.

_nosh!tSherlock: no romantic dinner with the bf? if he stood you up again, he's not going to be getting any for a LONG time, huh?_

I laughed out loud to myself, very true.

_crimeTVjunkie: exactly! that is why God gave men hands!_

_nosh!tSherlock: LMAO, well he's not too smart to keep missing out on quality time with you. I know if I had a smart, funny and hot gf, I'd tell work to kiss my ass _

Grinning I continued to simulataneously chat with the group and kept up with our usual small talk mixed with some flirty talk. It felt like I was misbehaving, keeping secrets, but it was just talk. It was more than I got from Sam, and it wasn't like I knew that many people outside of work to talk to. I guess I knew it wouldn't be easy when he got a new job in a town neither of us knew very well, and I was more introverted than him.

_nosh!tSherlock: well gotta go to sleep, organic chem in the morning...ugh_

Wait, what? I had never really thought about how old he was, but it had been a lingering question in my mind the more we talked and admittedly the more we flirted, the more I just wondered what he was like in real life.

_crimeTVjunkie: so where do you go to school, not sure we ever had this convo before_

_nosh!tSherlock: oh yeah we never did, lol. I go to Seattle University. I just started last semester._

_crimeTVjunkie: really? that is so weird, I just moved to Seatlle like 4 months ago. what a small world! _

_nosh!tSherlock: yep small world! well, night Bella ;) _

_crimeTVjunkie: hey! no fair, how did you find out my name?_

_nosh!tSherlock: I pay attention, sometimes lol_

_crimeTVjunkie: well then it's only fair you tell me your name too then...before you go to bed_

_nosh!tSherlock: ha! it's Edward! g'night, happy bday again. glad I got to somewhat spend it with you I guess!_

With that he signed off and was gone. I sighed and went to log out myself, not sure why but I didn't really stay on to talk much if he wasn't on. But, how unfair that he is so young, likely barely 19. There goes my little fantasy.

Before I logged out, I noticed beside his name there was a change to his normal avatar. Now it was a photo, 2 guys and a girl. Was one of these guys him? Why do I even care? Regardless, one of the guys had an amazing smile and gorgeous green eyes.

I told myself to shake the thoughts and I climbed into bed to watch tv a little while. I hadn't heard any updates from Sam, so I just curled up and tried to go to sleep.

My relationship with Sam was more and more troubled. He was diving more and more into work, so I found even sitting beside each other in bed, while he was working, I was chatting in the true crime room. I enjoyed chatting with Edward more and more. It was even getting to the point that I might even have a small crush...even though I never found out if he was the really gorgeous guy from the photo or not.

_nosh!tSherlock: ok, seriously, what is up with your bf? is he crazy?_

I laughed. Yes, once again, I was home alone. My date had been postponed thanks to yet another work issue.

_crimeTVjunkie: yes, slightly apparently. :(_

_nosh!tSherlock: well, honestly he doesn't deserve you_

I didn't even reply, not knowing how to in all honesty. It made me smile that he thought enough of me to think Sam was foolish to keep me on the back burner all the time. But, then I felt guilty for having this childish crush on someone I've never met nor will ever meet.

_nosh!tSherlock: oh hey, I have labs tomorrow and the jury might come back on that rape trial against the football player guy. Do you think you could text me the verdict? I get really shitty wireless connection in that side of the campus_

_crimeTVjunkie: sure, I really hope the jury isn't filled with a bunch of idiots like in the Kaylee trial_

_nosh!tSherlock: I know, that really was a horrible verdict. well, my number is 615-599-0985. Don't get crazy or anything and start phone sexing me and texting me sexy pics of yourself LOL_

_crimeTVjunkie: I'll try really hard to hold my composure and not stalk you ;)_

_nosh!tSherlock: night babe! check my new avatar._

Babe? Before I could even reply or process it, again he was logged out already. I glanced at his avatar and felt a gasp escape my lips. He IS the really gorgeous guy with the amazing green eyes, and the smile...WOW. This really poses a problem. My fantasy now has a face.

The verdict came in, guilty. Thank goodness. I sent the text and barely a minute later my phone vibrated on my desk at work.

"hello?" I wasn't sure why I answered and hadn't even looked at the caller ID. Then I heard a very deep, sexy voice on the other end, and it wasn't Sam.

"Bella, that made my day! that scum should rot in prison for a long time!" I smiled from ear to ear, it's Edward...

"Hey, Edward!" I said, then realized my pitch was a tad too perky. Then realized he didn't know how I normally sounded on the phone, but for me, I knew I was a bit too happy to be talking to him.

"Wow, you have a nice voice." he said, his voice sounding huskier than when he first spoke, and it tugged at me deep inside.

"So do you." my reply spat out of my mouth before I could reign it in. Too late.

"I have to go, I just wanted to say thanks for texting me. I was going crazy waiting." and he laughed, a very nice laugh.

"Sure, no problem. talk to you later!" and he quickly replied,

"Look forward to it!"

Sam and I had a major fight, about his work. I had gotten to my breaking point. This was seriously getting old. It had been months since he kept a date with me, since we even sat and watched a movie together, or shared a meal at the same time. Not to mention we were distant, I couldn't connect with him when he would come home late and want to initiate sex with me. I didn't like it that I hadn't orgasmed with him in a long time, I had to often take matters into my own hands.

I updated my avatar out of frustration and instead of a pic of me and Sam, it was me alone. I didn't consider the implications it would have, but I just felt angry with him. I wasn't breaking up with him, but that is what the assumption was, and I didn't correct anyone.

_nosh!tSherlock: Finally! I'm glad you wised up, Bella. he was wasting your time_

_crimeTVjunkie: :) _

Then, without warning Edward dropped a bomb on me.

_nosh!tSherlock: I think you are extremely sexy, Bella. I wish I could meet you in person_

I couldn't think, type, reason. I just stared, reading the screen again and then again.

_nosh!tSherlock: sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, it's too soon I understand_

But, my needs deep inside me replied before my brain could consider the consequences.

_crimeTVjunkie: no, it's not that. I admit I think you are pretty sexy too, Edward._

_nosh!tSherlock: can I call you?_

_crimeTVjunkie: sure_

My heart pounded in my chest. I don't know what I was thinking in that moment, or if I even was thinking. I just know that I had a deep curiosity about Edward. Seeing him in the flesh, being able to smell him, possibly touch him...no Bella, you shouldn't touch him.

The loud ring caused me to jump. Shit, I thought it was on vibrate. God, give yourself a heart attack! I cursed at myself.

"Hello, Edward." I said softly, and the velvety soft voice on the other end replied,

"Hi, Bella." and the sound of his voice on the other end of the line, saying my name outloud, caused my heart to flutter. I felt shy, suddenly. Couldn't think of words to say.

"Bella, I really want to meet you. No pressure. I can't explain it, I just need to."

My brain was on overload, it was different for me to have someone flirt with me in this way, I never was the object of attraction like this. Sam and I were friends first, then it progressed. I wasn't used to anyone outright flirting with me and the feeling was a bit intoxicating to know I had this type of effect on someone.

"I know how you feel, Edward. I want very much to meet you too." There, honesty. I heard his breath quicken as his mind processed that we were going to meet. I don't know exactly what the plan was, and what was I going to do about Sam and I?

The plan was set. Friday night, after work we were going to meet in a neutral setting at a bookstore near his dorm. I felt like this was crazy, but somehow I couldn't stop myself from going down this path. No matter how I tried to do what I knew was the right thing to do, I had to see how this played out.

I was dressed in a black pencil skirt, teal blouse, and my hair flowed to the middle of my back. I had been at work later than I planned, so I was running late and anxious on top of being anxious about being alone with Edward.

Edward was sitting there at a table in the corner, skimming pages in a random magazine and I drew in a ragged breath. Good Lord he was incredibly sexy. He had short sandy brown hair, a little messy likely from him running his hands through it as was his nervous tick. He was wearing a pale blue button up shirt and some dark jeans. As I neared, my heart racing, my phone rang again outloud and Edward whipped his head around.

His amazing smile spread wide across his face as he reached out his hand to take mine in a casual handshake.

"Edward..." I whispered as I slid my hand nervously into his.

"Wow." he laughed a little outloud, and continued to say, "I honestly was thinking you weren't going to show up."

"Sorry, work was a bitch." and he clenched my hand tighter, and it was then I realized I hadn't pulled my hand away yet, and he wasn't letting go.

"So, what are we going to do now that we've met?" his eyes danced as he searched mine.

I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say, and I shrugged my shoulders. I licked my lips as I felt the heat of his stare on my mouth, my neck...and beyond to my breasts.

"Edward, I...honestly don't know what I'm doing here." and he smiled.

"Me either, Bella. I just know that I want you, it's been getting stronger every day for a while now." and I felt warmth flooding my cheeks and I shyly looked down toward my feet.

"Really?" I questioned, never having anyone look at me the way he was looking at me.

His long, soft fingers reached up to touch my lips ever so lightly. Then he looked around, remembering where we are.

"Can I take you somewhere, Bella?" and I just remember nodding yes, and letting him lead me to his car.

We drove for a few minutes, every now and then stealing glances at one another. It felt so exhilirating to be there with him, feeling wanted and appreciated instead of always feeling taken for granted.

We pulled up in front of an apartment complex and after he put the car in park, he turned to face me.

"So, we're here." he said, and I could tell he was getting nervous by the shakiness in his voice.

"Is this where you live?" I asked, and he shook his head no.

"Yeah, but be prepared, I am a broke college freshman." I smiled, touching his arm to let him know it was ok.

My nerves were eating away at me. I don't know what I'm doing, I have a boyfriend, a neglectful one though. I was drawn to Edward like a moth to a flame. I enjoyed being wanted, listened to. Desired. Against my better judgment, I followed his lead up the steps to his tiny apartment that barely had any furniture in the living space, and into his bedroom.

Edward reached up to brush a stray lock of my honey colored hair behind my ears.

"You look amazing." he smiled, his blue eyes dancing as he looked at me, longingly.

I took a deep breath and met his heated gaze with my own. His blue eyes and bright smile made my insides quiver with excitement.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?" he whispered, as his hand slid down to the top button of my blouse, his fingers slowly undoing each button as I found a voice to reply.

"More." my voice rasped and I felt my blouse slide off my shoulders and I let it fall down my arms and onto the floor. My lavender bra felt too tight suddenly across my nipples that began to harden in anticipation.

Edward licked his lips before trailing his hands down my sides, to grip my waist and pull me closer to him. I inhaled his scent and tried to commit his smell to memory.

Our eyes locked for what felt like eternity, my brown to his blue. His hands slid to the small of my back to caress down the curves of my buttocks and he leaned in close to my mouth. His breath warm and enticing against my lips and they parted, as I let out a sigh.

His soft, tender lips scorched mine and in that moment I was drunk with desire for him. His tongue teased along the fullness of my lower lip before sliding into my mouth to intertwine with mine. I gripped his forearms to keep my balance and then my hands traveled up over his shoulders, his neck, and then into his soft hair.

Gentle sighs and moans escaped our lips as he pulled me tighter. I could swear my heart was beating its way right out of my chest as I felt my swollen nipples brush against the buttons of his shirt before my breasts were pressed against his still clothed chest.

He slowly broke the kiss from my lips to travel down my cheek, nipping at my earlobes, then licking and kissing a warm trail down my neck. I felt like I was going to burst when his lips reached the top of my chest and felt his mouth move lower, over one of my breasts. First he kissed the exposed skin of my breasts, then found a hard nipple to suck and nip through the fabric making me ache inside with a deep need for him to touch my bare skin, to feel him inside me.

"You're so beautiful." he sighed, and I noticed his erection as he pulled me back against him, before crushing his lips back to mine.

This kiss wasn't as tender, as nervous. It held more passion, need in every movement against mine. His tongue moved erotically against mine as his hands slid up my sides to my breasts and he cupped them gently, kneading them and pulling on the hard nipples with his fingers, and flicking over them seductively with his thumbs.

I slid my hands from his shoulders, down to the top of his jeans to slide my hands under the fabric of his shirt to feel his bare skin. Then I clumsily tried to undo the buttons but he pulled away from the kiss. Edward swiftly unbuttoned and removed his shirt, then pressed his bare chest against my bra covered torso. I could feel the pull in my nipples getting more intense from the friction of our bodies sliding against each other.

"Bella, I want to taste you." and for a moment my mind couldn't process what he was saying and then I felt a surge of liquid in my panties. I could only nod and he led me closer to the bed, his hands sliding down my backside to unzip my skirt and I stepped out of my shoes, kicking them aside.

"Oh damn." he said as he saw me standing there before him in my lavender bra and panties.

He ran his hand up once more to tangle in my hair and then he spun me around to face away from him as his fingers unfastened my bra and removed it slowly to let them my breasts fall in his hands. He cupped them gently before turning me back around to take in the view. He smiled, and groaned while licking his lips at the sight of my bared breasts, my nipples aching because of him.

"Ahh" I moaned as he was kneading them, touching the naked buds that were so attuned to his touch, and he bent his head down to lick one, then the other. Then he squatted down as slid my panties down my thighs, his nose running along my skin as I could feel his lips so featherlight against my outer thighs as my panties were at my feet waiting for me to step out of them.

"Lie down for me, Bella." he whispered sexily and I complied.

He laid at the foot of the bed and began kissing so lightly up the inner part of my legs, starting at my ankles, shins, knees, then thighs. His hands rubbing my breasts and lower across my stomach and then moving lower to help open me up like a flowerfor him. I felt his warm breath and he blew tiny bursts of air against me. I could feel myself writhing inches from his face, those lips, ah that tongue. That tongue that ever so lightly traced the lips he found there, then moving to the center to lick along the heated core of all my want and desire for him. Fanning the flames inside my belly, he teased, lightly kissing my wetness, licking along the sides, then in a mind altering motion he slid his tongue into me, swirling it around making me swoon from desire. his hands steadied my hips that were writhing against him as he kissed me so deeply with his tongue slid into my wetness.

"Oh fuck you taste like heaven." he groaned against me.

His lips and tongue going back to work as his thumb found my clit and pushed on it to the same rythym as he was kissing me, faster, tongue swirling, licking, tasting me. Then he slid 2 fingers inside me to feel my insides clenching around it as I came so hard in his name, the release caused me to tremble. Edward licked along me as the juices flowed. My mind in utter chaos from all the feelings welling up inside of me and I simply laid there a moment, unsure how to even speak or breathe.

Edward then climbed up to lay above me, my bare legs opened slighly as he slid his still dressed leg in between my knees as he braced himself above me with his elbows. His lips hungrily found mine and I could taste myself on his lips and tongue and it sent shivers down my spine.

I raised my knee up to rub along the erection I felt growing harder and harder by my leg. His lips slid along my cheek to my ear, kissing and breathing his warm sweet breath on my neck, licking and nipping my skin as he trailed lower. He allowed his body to lay atop mine as one hand propped him on his elbow above my breasts, another caressing my breast first with just fingertips before gripping it in his palm, rubbing over the nipple so tenderly with his thumb, I was alive with sensation and I felt I could orgasm from his touch alone. Then he moved his mouth access to my naked skin and when his warm and moist lips kissed all around the curves of my naked breasts, licking and sucking everywhere teasing me as I arched my body forward, willing my nipple into his path. Once he found it, and began to lick and flick over the rose colored nipple and simultaneously suckling it, nibbling it, I cried out his name and wound my hands in the hair at the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to my wanton breasts. his warm hands slid along my sides and I writhed beneath him, glowing in the orgasm he was giving me with his tongue and lips as he made my breasts ache with pleasure.

"Wow, baby, it's been a while huh? you are so receptive." he smiled seductively at me and I smiled, hungry for more.

"I like it, I like to make you come, you sound so sexy." he whispered against my breasts, nipping, licking, drawing one nipple in between his teeth.

"Enough, Edward, your turn to get naked." I said breathlessly and propped myself up on my elbows to watch as he complied.

I watched with great anticipation as he removed his pants and boxers to reveal himself, so hard, so beautiful and so mine at this moment. I reached out to touch it, wanting him to know I wanted to please him too and he groaned from the contact. I wanted to please him, not out of obligation but sheer desire to thank him for the immeasurable gifts he had just given me. I raised up off the bed quickly before he could react and pushed him down on his back, I ran my fingertip over his lips and told him as I slid down between his legs.

"Be very still baby." and he complied, his eyes darker now with desire, hunger.

I climbed over to straddle his waist, well aware of the achingly hard pressure against the softness of my buttocks but I would make him wait. I leaned down to kiss his lips, my hands on his chest to steady me. I ran my fingers over his nipples, letting my lips leave his mouth, down his hard jaw to his neck. I lowered my body, stopping only briefly to let him get a tiny feel of my wetness as I grazed the tip and he groaned, almost bucking me back onto the bed. His hands wound into my hair as I kissed long his stomach and the front of his thighs. I was no longer on him, but between his thighs. Sitting there, taking in the glory of him, I slowly reached out to take him in my hand, so hard and smooth I thought to myself.

"Oh Shit" he whispered through gritted teeth as I leaned down very close to the tip while finding his eyes with mine.

As I stared directly into his eyes, I let my tongue dart out ever so slightly to lick the tip of him, and his eyes grew wild with passion, I could see the switch flip from desire to beyond. As I still held him firmly in my hands, I kissed and licked so teasingly slow before taking him just into my mouth, swirling my mouth around him, tasting him, sliding my hand up and down as I licked, and sucked. His hips moved beneath my assault on him, loudly groaning and winding his hands in my hair.

But, before I knew it, he was pulling at my shoulders to turn me back over onto my back. HIs hot stare penetrated through mine as he licked my lower lip, teasing it, his legs spreading mine apart and I raised my legs up to allow him better access. Then I felt his hard cock pressing against me, teasing the entrance, pulling back to get my hips to raise up to chase after it.

Finally with one hard thrust, he entered me, and groaned from the feeling of my wetness enveloping him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, his lips kissed along my neck, sucking on the soft skin below my ear, fanning the flames.

I met each thrust with my own, his hands sliding along the sides of my thighs as he slid into me in a steady, torturous rythym. The pleasure was building, I could feel it, I hadn't had an orgasm in so long, and this one was coming hard and fast.

"Edward...oh God..." I moaned and his mouth covered mine, our tongues sensously exlploring each other and I felt my stomach tighten, and I cried out from the immense pleasure.

"Bella, I'm gonna...uhn...oh you feel so good...ahhh" he cried out as he sucked on my collarbone, lightly biting into me, then he stilled his movements.

"Thank you." I whispered, to the air to the heavens, whoever could hear me.

"For what?" Edward asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at me, and I smiled.

"Just being you, you're fucking incredible." I was able to say before he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips.

"No, you're the one who is incredible." and he wound his fingers in my hair as he deepened the kiss, his hand cupping my cheek, caressing me in such a loving way. This moment, with Edward, felt more right to me than my entire time with Sam.

"Edward, can I see you again?" I asked and he smiled staring me right in the eyes, and replied,

"Bella, I was hoping you would say that." and I giggled as he began to kiss and nibble at my neck tickling me with his unruly sex hair. I don't know what I'll do about Sam, but right now I couldn't care less about anything else than being here in Edward's arms.


End file.
